1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to devices for retaining clothes hangers on a clothes pole.
2. Prior Art
This invention relates generally to a clamping device used to secure clothes hangers to clothes poles thereby preventing the hangers from becoming dislodged during movement. Such movement is common in a recreational vehicle or commercial garment-shipping container.
Previously, the retention of clothes hangers on clothes poles has been accomplished as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,145 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,102. The device described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,102 solved the problem of clothes hanger retention, however this prior art consisted of many component parts. The device described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,145 performed a similar function but was not adaptable to existing clothes poles.
3. Objects and Advantages
The objects and advantages of the present invention are:    (a) To provide a retaining device which has fewer components than the prior art.    (b) To provide a retaining device which is compatible with existing clothes poles and hangers.    (c) To provide a retaining device that is, in one embodiment, adjustable in length.    (d) To provide a retaining device which prevents the clothes hangers from lateral movement beyond the confines of the device.
Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.